


Love Cheques

by cuddlepuss



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Gabriel - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: A Test, Angel Mojo, Crystals, M/M, Novel Cheques, Ritual, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's curiosity knows no bounds when he finds a strange book in a shop one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Cheques

**Author's Note:**

> This little sweetheart was inspired by a couple novelty cheque books I've got, and the idle thought 'What would happen if Heaven's most clueless Angel saw one?'

When Cas saw a ‘cheque book’ in one of the shops he was looking through, he was intrigued, but puzzled. He didn’t know what it was, but the ‘love cheques’ inside made him determined to find out more, disappearing, he reappeared moments later with Sam to explain what a ‘love cheque’ was, and what one would do with such a thing. As Sam explained, Castiel grew more certain that he needed to obtain one of these books, a smile developing as certain of the cheques brought creative ideas to his mind. He bought one.

When Dean got back to the motel that evening after the day’s hunt was done, he flumped down on his small, musty motel bed and grouched to himself about how Castiel had appeared and disappeared with Sam for a while that morning. Why Sam not him? As he threw his head back on the lumpy pillow, he heard rustling under his head as it came into contact with the scrap of paper laying there. Snitching it up, he frowned when he saw it was an old fashioned cheque, in his name, signed by Cas.

Calling for Castiel, Dean was puzzled by what the cheque was promising. ‘I promise to pay the bearer a night of relaxation’. What did it mean? When Cas arrived, he said not a word, just laid a hand gently on his shoulder and zapped them both away. When they arrived at their destination, Dean found himself sprawled on a king size, four poster bed, in a luxury hotel, a cooler of perfectly chilled beer, his favourite brand, close at hand, a heated serving trolley of bacon cheese burgers and pie by the table, and a large flat-screen tv at the foot of the bed. 

As Dean looked around, taking in the details of ‘his’ room, Cas spoke ”Hello Dean. I haven’t missed anything have I? I tried to remember everything you like.” The angel sat tentatively on the edge of the bed, looking nervous. Dean, spreading himself out with a luxurious stretch, nodded, making the angel bite his lip and frown. Sitting up a little, Dean murmured ”Cas my friend, I need a playmate to share all this with.” Innocent blue eyes widened as Castiel caught onto Dean’s meaning, and with a snap of his fingers, they were both dressed in satin boxers and dressing gowns. A large cardboard box landed beside Dean with a near silent ‘whump’ on the super soft bed, Dean’s eyes opening as wide as saucers when he looked inside. In the box was every kind of adult toy, magazine and book you could imagine, as well as a few you probably couldn’t (Angel powered, remember).

Meantime, back at the motel, Sam had gotten back, seen Dean’s pack and coat with no Dean and the Impala still outside, and found the cheque that Dean had dropped, smirking, Sam was about to hit the shower, when he heard a flutter of wings, smelled something incredibly sweet, and felt a piece of paper suddenly in his hand. Glancing at the paper – another cheque, he turned slowly to see Gabriel sprawled on the double bed that was now in the place of the original twins in the miraculously revamped motel room.

Dozens of votive candles and candies covered every surface, while in the centre of the table, large bowls of salad and fries sat amid platters of barbecued meats of all types, Sam, deciding to eat before he showered, headed for the table, grinning at the arch-angel who sat seductively licking a swirlypop on the plush bed. Sam, gesturing to the whole room, asked Gabe what he was up to. Gabe’s response left Sam a little puzzled. Gabriel, former trickster, arch-angel of the lord, call him what you will, stated that, as Castiel had taken Dean out of the way for the night, he’d thought it would be a good time to ‘get to know’ Sam a little better, before snapping off all of the clothes they both wore except for silk boxers (he changed Sam’s cotton ones for comfort). Sam, startled, and not especially amused, frowned at the man once known as Loki, and fetched a robe to wear. Then they had dinner and some conversation.

Back with Dean, he was surprised, to say the least, about how ‘innocent’ Castiel had changed their apparel so fast, and so extremely. Cas sat demurely, hands in lap, while Dean gleefully sorted through the box of ‘big boy toys’ he suddenly had. Sneaking a sly look from under his lashes at the angel, the hunter realised how cute Cas looked when he was unsure of himself. Pulling his courage together, the hunter slithered over to the edge of the bed beside the angel, and, taking his hand, thanked him, before, with his green eyes locked on stunning blue ones, he gently leaned in for a soft kiss, surprising them both.

Breathing deep, eyes still locked together, the two smiled at one another, before leaning gently forward again to press their lips together in a feather soft salute to more than friendship, more than lust, more than love. The soft, delicate caress of lips spoke of the deepest of respect and devotion possible, it spoke of a meeting of the souls. Gathering the smaller male in his arms, Dean relaxed back on the fluffy soft matress, and held his angel close, drifting off to sleep in the sure knowledge that Castiel, the angel that raised him from perdition, was safe and with him, and always would be.

In the motel, Gabriel was not having quite so much success as his younger brother. Sam had more reason to dislike and distrust him than Dean had Castiel, and the arch-angel had no way of proving he’d changed. In desperation, he made a bargain. If Sam would give him one task, however hard, so long as it obeyed by the laws of Heaven, Hell and Earth, Gabriel must complete it to prove his new found trustworthiness. If he failed, he’d leave Sam alone forever, but if he succeeded, Sam must give him a chance to win his forgiveness, and trust. Reluctantly, Sam agreed.

But what test could he set the trickster? Consulting his laptop, Sam found a report about a rare kind of crystal that, if correctly obtained (and that was near impossible) could be used as any one ingredient in any spell know currently. This, then, was the perfect challenge. Gabriel would have to not only properly retrieve the crystal, but the spell that Sam chose to test it on would have to work properly too. Grimacing, Gabriel departed. 

Sam waited impatiently for Gabe to return – as he thought empty handed – but when the shorter did return, not only was he bearing a large bag of crystals, but also sported several injuries, his clothing, normally so pristine, was torn and filthy, worn thin around grazes and scrapes in his skin, while his colour was unusually red, almost scorched looking. Sam, rushing to catch him as he stumbled, picked up the smaller male and settle him onto the bed.

As Sam cleansed and bound Gabriel’s wounds and gently soothed the burning of his skin with cool cloths, the arch-angel, cracking his eyes open, croaked the question – had the spell worked? Truth to tell, Sam had been more concerned with treating the tricksters injuries than casting a spell, so shrugged, Gabriel demanded it be done right away, he wanted to know if he had earned his time with Sam. Sighing, Sam got to his feet and began the spell he had chosen.

When the ritual was complete, Gabe looked crestfallen at not noticing any sign of the spell’s having worked, and climbed wearily to his feet, readying himself to leave, that’s when Sam began to laugh. Then spell Sam had chosen was one designed to change the colour of a being’s hair if they were telling a lie, so the fact that his hair remained the natural honey brown it always was delighted Sam as it proved, beyond doubt, that Gabe, arch-angel of the lord and former trickster, really did care for him, and, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, he placed a gentle kiss on his brow before picking him up and sitting with him on his lap.


End file.
